


Re;Fantasize

by senseitree



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseitree/pseuds/senseitree
Summary: Marisa Kirisame, your ordinary 16-year-old magician girl residing in the Forest of Magic, decides to embark on an adventure in Gensokyo. Heavily based on the Touhou project.
Kudos: 4





	1. ACT 1 CHAPTER 1

It was another peaceful day here in the wonderful land of fantasies, better known as Gensokyo. The summer sun was up and about, shining its magnificent light for all its inhabitants to see. Now, in this land of fantasies, almost everything one can imagine can be found here; Fairies, magic, and most importantly… Magic! Oh how I just adore the marvelous feeling of magic, how the mana within you flows around to create such vibrant spells. I could literally write books on end about my love for magic ze~ <3

That being said, you might wondering who am I… or maybe you already do know my identity and I’m just being a huge imbecile about it? My apologies I’m new to this ‘protagonist’ thing. But anyways, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Marisa Kirisame! I am what you call your ‘average 16-year-old human’ who has her eyes set on to become a world-renowned magician. Actually I’ve had exposure to magic at a young age thanks to my mentor Mima, but I only made the decision to doing magic full-time about two years ago. And so far, it’s been going sooo great! I haven’t made a name for myself around these parts yet, but when I do, I want to be known as the ‘ _Dark Magician Girl’._ Huh, that title is taken? Awwww fiddlesticks that was such an awesome name! You sure that can’t be my title? Too dark? Errr I guess… How about we can go with ‘ _Ordinary Magician Girl’_? I am just an ordinary girl after all.

Alright, enough talking about myself. Let’s talk about the place where I reside! It’s called _‘The Forest of Magic’,_ and it’s one of the only forests one can stumble upon in Gensokyo. If you were to ask anyone here, they’d tell you that this forest is ‘dangerous’ and that it’s ‘toxic’ or ‘evil’, but they really don’t know what they’re talking about. This forest is great! With the exotic flowers and the beautiful sunlight that grazes these parts, this is almost like paradise for me. Heck even those sentient mushroom monsters mean no harm! They’re just friendly misunderstood creatures who’s just more afraid of you than you are afraid of them. These naysayers don’t know what they’re missing out there hmphh~. It’s unknown how or when this forest sprang to life, but I read from several sources that a ‘Grand Magus’ suddenly came in one day and created this whole forest from an empty land.

In the Forest of Magic, one can find- my house there! Well, I wouldn’t count it as ‘mine’ all that much, as someone did resided in here before I came along. They apparently wanted me to have the house, as they did gave me the keys to it through my great friend Rinnosuke. But still, I don’t feel like I deserve this opportunity until I turn into an actual adult! A small paper was even attached to the keys if my memory serves me well, and written on it was a little text, which reads, _‘When you’ve made up your mind, use this map to help lead you to new beginnings!’_ with a magical map at the bottom that helped me find my way in this spacious forest.

Speaking about hand-me-downs, I wonder who could’ve owned this house before me? Obviously, it had to be a fellow magician, considering there are a lot of things you can find in here that are related to magic. Breweries, tomes, old attires meant for witches and magicians, storybooks about magic, weird magical items that even I don’t know what they’re meant to be used for to this day. You can really tell they had sooo much dedication towards magic, just like me! Though if I were to make a smart guess as to who was the owner, I’d probably wouldn’t be surprised if it was my mentor, Mima. I mean, she was regarded as one of the most well-known practitioners of magic, as well as a deity-like being who lived for a ‘very long time’. What am I talking about, it has to be her! Oh, Mima, I couldn’t thank her enough for making it possible for a simple human like me to even use magic. Hmmm, speaking about Mima, I haven’t seen her for quite a while... I still remember the times when I was a young child and the only fun I had was going on ‘magical’ adventures with her. Oh, to see her at this moment~~

Well, I guess that’s everything you should know about me for now. I think I might as well tell you how this wonderful morning has been going. After getting up from my bed, changing from my pajamas to my magicians attire, and do what ordinary girls usually do when they wake up early for the morning, I proceeded to check my calendar to see what day is it today. And it seems that today is… 

_‘_ _July 19_ _th_ _\-- Adventure Day! :D’_

Ahh indeed, adventure day, the day where I go out, take a ride on my magical broom, and possibly fight the forces of evil ze~ <3 Those pesky youkai won’t know what blew them up! Upon examining my calendar, I went to the dining room to make myself some breakfast; butter-spread toast and hot coco, the perfect ordinary breakfast for an ordinary girl. While waiting for the toast and water to fully heat up, I decided to go outside to check if today’s issue of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper has been sent to me right at my front doorstep. And as always, it is! Man, I’ve heard that only one person runs the whole thing, even going as far as managing the deliveries themselves. I don’t think there ever was a time where I’ve heard or seen the papers coming late, whoever delivers these must be _the most fastest in Gensokyo_. Heck, they even took the time to make personalized messages tied to the newspapers. On the little note, it reads,

‘Thank you so much for subscribing to the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, Starchild! Hope you’ll have a magical time reading today’s issue ayaya ;>>

Yours,

 _A.S._ ’

Awww that’s cute ze~ <3\. I really do admire that persons dedication and hard work in managing the newspapers all by oneself. It is indeed hard to be a one-man band with these types of things after all. Well, back to my breakfast! Now, as I sat on the chair at my living room, with my breakfast placed on a fine table, I proceeded to have a look at today’s issue while having said breakfast. I took a quick glance at the front page of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper to see what’s the bit this time. If you didn’t know, it is a known fact that whatever lands on the front page is not to be taken seriously, a joke basically. That is one of the main reason why it got so popular in Gensokyo in the first place, besides being insightful and informative in the pages after that. Unfortunately, the ‘humour’ is not really my cup of tea as it’s overly exaggerated and random most of the times.

…

Huh, the front page reads, and I quote,

**'Local Floating Ice Midget Claims War on the CEO of The Forces of EVIL.**

**Beware for Snowy Season and the Like!'**

Wow, to be completely honest with you, this ones just outright absurd. I literally have no words for this. I- Yeah let’s just move on to the other pages, at least they aren’t as outrageous as… whatever that was urgh~ Reading the articles on the newspaper, most of them are pretty intriguing to me, especially in the newly added section called the _‘Magician’s Lounge’_ which reports strange crystals scattered around here providing magical properties based on their colour. Huh? What’s that? You also want to see the articles I’m reading? Sorry, but I won’t think you’d like them as much as I do, but maybe I can share this one article with you that would suit your tastes.

‘ _Several people who wish to remain anonymous report sightings of black oozes covered with eyes around its body appearing out of nowhere around Gensokyo, making objects presumably ‘disappear into thin air’. These things were even rumoured to be linked to the missing human cases last week. Could they be youkai with malicious intent I wonder? Incident resolvers take note!’_

Would that suffice? Oh, you think that’s fascinating? Me too! I’ll go check that out when I go adventuring later, as well as those darn crystals ze~ Okay, I guess that’s all for the reading session. Taking last sips on my hot coco, I went on to take a rest for a while to let my breakfast digest, because going adventuring immediately could really cause some bad juju happening in my tummy and that wouldn’t look peachy. I then stood up to place the newspapers inside my drawers where I keep the other issues in, and wash my plate and my mug after that. Never forget to tidy up before you go out!

Alright, here we go, it’s almost time to have that sweet joyride. Going outside then I… do some warm-ups! Who knows, I might get cramps from vigorous activities such as this. ‘Better safe than sorry’ as they always say. Hmm, you look annoyed :(. Am I being a bit too detailed on my wording? My apologies, but as I said before, I’m new to this ‘protagonist’ shtick and I do think that half, maybe even everything that I’m saying would be beneficial to the story right now. Don’t think too much about it? Okay then, if you insist.

Back to the story, I did my warm-ups, and my food has been thoroughly digested, I then chose the broom most suitable for the occasion out of the three I placed outside. Why would I need to pick a broom you ask? Well, my friend, these brooms have been magically modified by yours truly, each having their own special properties and names suitable for the occasion. I’ll go with my favourite first, _‘Eastwood’_ , by far my best enchantment as of this moment. Durable, strong, thick, everything a witch needs to have a great ride. But sadly, it’s not as fast as _‘Fiddlesticks’,_ a long slender broom that, as you’ve guessed it, is super duper fast. I don’t use him so often as he breaks so dang easily. Last but not least, we have _‘Steve’_. What makes him so special is the fact that he’s just an ordinary broom! Isn’t that great? I always use Steve whenever there’s cleaning up to do around the house, especially when those annoying leaves would pile up during the autumn. Steve holds a special place in my heart ze~ <3 Okay but seriously, I really need to choose a broom out of these three though. It’s soooo hard to choose urgh. Uhhh eenie-meenie-miney-

**MO!**

Guess it’s your lucky day today, Fiddlesticks. Awww, don’t look at me like that, I’ll promise I’ll handle you with care ;). As I got up on Fiddlesticks, in position to start him up, I took very deep breaths hoping that I won’t mess up like last time. I crossed my fingers and did all of the sorts that I hope will maximize your luck, and then I uttered these very words to get Fiddlesticks up and running.

‘Gotta…. BLAST!’

_And from that moment onwards, the story unfolds, with Marisa giving her broom a surge of magical energy to blast off and embarking on an unforgettable adventure in Gensokyo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sooo after reading Homestuck which was insanely good for my tastes, I decided to make a story of my own, using the Touhou Project as a bassline for myself. This is my first fanfiction I'm working on, so expect it to be a bit shabby and unpolished. I probably want to make an adaption out of this in the form of a webcomic (like Homestuck kekw) if my art gets good enough.
> 
> As you could tell, I'm trying to make this story as how someone would try to make an original story. In other words, I wanted to make this a fanfic that anyone can get into without prior knowledge of the Touhou Project. For Marisa, I decided to give more of a 'kinder' and 'magical girl' vibe, somewhat different from her canon self. Well, hopefully you had fun reading this, and stay tuned for more chapters on the way!


	2. ACT 1 CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, our protagonist, Marisa Kirisame, ventured into the great outside in the wonderful land of Gensokyo. As she blasted off in one of her many enchanted brooms, she was on to a great start.

‘Woohoo, this is so great!’

Getting all caught up in this burst of speed, I decided to stand up on Fiddlesticks while riding on top of him, like you know, how those cool surfer people would stand up on their surfboards to ‘ride the waves’. Yeaaa it was exactly like that. I was riding the winds goddangit! I even opened my magicians’ hat, so my long silky blonde hair can graze itself on this majestic breeze flowing through. I enjoyed myself for a while before I get back to the main objectives today, which is finding those ‘black ooze’ and ‘strange crystals’ I read about on the papers.

When I was satisfied with myself, I put my magicians’ hat back on, went out of the Forest of Magic, and slowed down to get a good look at my surroundings. You may never know where those weird stuff will ever pop up. And yes, I’m well aware that searching any ‘weird stuff’ like this will usually prove to be time consuming. But no worries, for as they say, ‘good things come to those who wait’!

…

_A good fifteen minutes passes by as our protagonist begins surveying the areas around her for anything “abnormal”. No dice._

_…_

_Another fifteen minutes goes along and it seems our protagonist wanders aimlessly, hoping that something interesting will come to her eventually._

_…_

_Oh, our protagonist has finally found something interesting and is taking a stop!_

_Whoops false alarm, it seems that she’s just eating an apple under a tree. She must be taking a rest under her favourite tree called Birch!_

_Or maybe it’s just a random tree? You may never know…_

_…_

Hmmmm you know, all this resting has got me thinking, like whenever I make a tree my ‘favourite tree’, I’d always carve a funny face on it so that I’d remember where my favourite tree was; and you know what’s the funny part? My carvings are gone the next day! Like some ancient tree god watching our every move just…. ‘magically resets this world’ when we’re not looking. Hopefully they’re not too mad about my carvings ze~ :((

Come again? I should try carving a dildo? No! Absolutely not! What kind of vile, childish, degenerate do you think I am? That’s just- pure vandalism! Not even those mischievous fairies would even do such a crime! Jeez… Well, time to get back to adventuring I guess. Let’s hope to the luck gods’ that something interesting will pop up!

 _As our protagonist finishes her apple and gets up on, and mind my British, ‘Fiddlesticks’,_ _~~who names their brooms anyways goddamnit?~~ _ _their search for ‘black ooze’ and magic crystals continues. Let’s skip to the good parts, shall we? How about, thirty minutes from now?_

_..._

Finally, something interesting, traces of black ooze! And along with said black ooze, we have a trail of ‘erased’ ground too. Using my quick detective skills, I immediately followed the path to see where this all leads to, and as expected, it leads me straight to the black ooze with eyes around it! It seems that it is moving sluggishly while erasing the bits of ground around it- perfect… This really poses the question though; should I blast it with _‘Master Spark’_ or should I just shoot bullets at it to know what it is?

Huh? Shoot it to know what it is? Alrighty then ze~

Well, here goes nothing, hopefully this won’t cause the destruction of Gensokyo if I shoot that slimy vermin hehe. I kept a good distance between me and the black ooze to ensure that I was as safe as possible when I get its attention. Taking out the Mini-Hakkero my great friend Rinnosuke made me, I charged the magical device up a bit, and shot a really small bullet at the ooze.

*PEW!*

“owwie!”

I was a bit startled when a little girl’s voice came out of the ooze. Knowing that anything can happen at this very moment, I was very vigilant and cautious. Oh whatever could it be? The worst thing I could think of happening at this moment is that the ooze would exactly be like the ‘abominations’ I have read about in books. Regardless, I had to be prepared for what comes next.

The ooze then… opens itself partially? I mean, just enough to shield what was inside of it from sunlight; a petite girl with blonde hair, wearing black and white. It’s eyes are even falling out, gross~ Oh, false alarm; they’re just fake eyes. By the looks of it, she was digging her way on the ground?? She looks confused, and I was too. I remained idle, still keeping a safe distance behind the bewildered girl. She was checking her surroundings to find where did that bullet came from.

It wasn’t long until she saw me sitting ever so awkwardly on Fiddlesticks. She was somewhat happy to see me? Maybe she’s experiencing the feeling of joy one gets when they meet a new friend? The little girl decided to approach me, and by that I mean she flew towards me. Not even moving an inch from where I was, we had an _intense_ staring session once she got close, looking at each other as we guess what even is in front us. Okay not that intense, but we still examined each other nonetheless. After an uncomfortable amount of silence, our small exchange of words began, with the little girl taking the initiative.

“heyyyy i got a question!”

‘Oh, whatever will your question be, little one?’

“oi i’m asking the questions here wait your turn!!”

‘I- My apologies.’

“okay okay so here’s my question, but are you a human????”

‘Uhmm, no? Is no the right answer?’

“hmmmmmmm not sure. you seem human though!!”

‘Wow! That is indeed a great observation you have made, although the same can be said to you, little one.’

“uhhhh first of all, i’m actually a youkai, and second of all i don’t like how you call me “little one”!”

As you could definitely tell, I tried really hard not to burst out in laughter, due to the fact that this youkai sounded so goddang innocent. And yeah I know it’s all probably a trick to get on my good side but come on, she does seem cute, like that of a curious child finding something new to them.

‘Ah, how rude of me! I should’ve asked this sooner, but would you mind telling me your name?’

“my name is rumia!!”

‘Rumia… Hey, that sounds like a nice name for a being such as yourself.’

“thanks!!!! miss….”

‘Marisa Kirisame, or you can call me ‘Miss Human’. It’s really trivial what you choose to call me.’

“aha, got you! so you do admit to being a human?”

‘Dangit you got me, it seems that I actually am a human!’

Yes I know, that literally made no sense whatsoever; I just went along with it because I couldn’t care less anyway. Plus, I am curious as to what this youkai even is. Hmmm, is the black thing that hovers over her corrosive I wonder? Can she make it corrosive? Is she related to the black ooze mentioned in the reports?

‘Say, can I ask you a question as well, Rumia? Maybe a few since I am ever so curious about you.’

“ask away!!”

‘The black thing that hovers over you... Would it be safe if I were to touch it?’

“touch it? sure!!! it’s just darkness anyway, i don’t think it can harm you???”

I proceeded to put my hand on top of the darkness. Woah, _indeed it is ‘darkness’,_ and it wasn’t as dangerous as I first thought of it to be. Feels, ‘airy’ in a sort of way? I have much questions to ask for our little friend ‘Rumia’ here, like what was she doing leaving such a trail of dug ground? Is she the same youkai found in those reports? Can she manipulate her darkness to change its physical and chemical state? So many questions indeed ze~

‘That is some really good ‘darkness’ you have there.’

“yes!!!! hey marisa do you think i should give it a name like you did?”

‘Hey, I’m asking the questions here wait for your turn!’

“ohhh i’m sorry, go on….”

‘Nawh, it’s alright. I don’t really think you should give it name. Besides, what were you even doing there? Were you actually digging a path on the soil?’

“okayokay so have you like, read the bunbunmaru newspaper about this black ooze going around gensokyo? so one day, me and friends were just playing around when we all saw that black ooze! soooo, i wanted to look for the black ooze, and what better way to look for it than to “be” the ooze? smart idea don’t you think hehe”

Ah yes, the best way to look for a murderer; is to _be_ one yourself. Thanks Rumia! I will be sure to do that if I ever decide to play detective.

“ooo ooo have i told you that we told the newspaper lady about it? she was so nice to include it in today’s issue can’t you believe that??”

‘Yes, it’s so very interesting, Rumia. But what’s the point of you digging anyway? Can’t you manipulate your darkness to make things easier for yourself? Like for example, changing its physical state to have it grow arms so digging won’t be much of a pain?’

“yeaaa i didn’t know how the ooze did that, so i just dug my way through. besides, it’s actually fun being the ooze!”

Whoop, what a relief, thought I had to deal with an ‘abomination’ for a minute there. What was that? Paying the newspaper lady to include your articles in there? Well, long story short, you can. Just write a letter about anything you want included in the next issue, put said letter in your respective mailbox along with payment, make sure she knows the letter is for her, and voila! Oh yeah know that the chances of your article being in the next issue is pretty much like doing a coin flip; maybe it will, maybe it won’t, who knows?

‘Ah I see, so you’re not at all related to the black ooze in the reports?’

“uhhh i guess…”

‘And are you sure about that?’

“yess!!!! what makes you think i’m not :((“

‘Haha just checking. Well, see you I guess. Out to find something interest-’

“waitttttt. i have a question for you too!”

‘Hmm?’

“sooo we’re like… friends right????”

‘What? I- I mean I guess so?’

“okokok so i couldn’t help but notice that you were tasty, and i’ve always wondered what a human tasted like… sooo can you help a friend out here and…..”

‘Yes??’

“can i eat you!!!!! pretty pleaseeee i really wanna know what do humans taste like :D”

Eww, I certainly do not look tasty and probably won’t taste any better. I admire the innocence, but I still won’t be a meal regardless. Knowing that she clearly won’t take no for an answer, I decided to do what any other sensible mind would do in this predicament.

‘Eat me you say? Hmmm yes you may…’

“really??????????? yayyyyyyyyyy!!!!1!!!”

‘Hey, let me finish first! Yes, but only if you beat me in a spellcard battle.’

“ooo okay can do! if i win i can eat you right :D”

‘Yeah whatever.’

Welp, if you wanted to know, if there’s any dispute such as this one right now, it is always settled through the use of spellcards. Basically they can come in many forms, hand-to-hand combat, danmaku, actual magic, all for the purpose of making it easier for youkais to cause chaos, and for humans to resolve such disruptions, without bloodshed of course. It was actually made by the Hakurei shrine maiden a decade ago, but only reinforced two years ago, the same year I decided to do magic full-time ze~.

Honestly, I’ve never ‘personally’ met the Hakurei shrine maiden for myself. Only got a few glimpses of her when I was young. If my memory does serve me well, I think Mima did said that I should avoid fighting the shrine maiden at all costs? Dang for someone like Mima to say such words, she must be _really_ formidable isn’t she?

“soooo who goes first? me or you?”

‘Eh why don’t you go first?’

“ohh okay!! just be ready for when i get to eat you nyehehehe >:)”

‘Oh no, whatever will I do! Helpless against this ‘little one’ right here.’

“hey i thought we went over this my name is rumia!!!!!”

‘Whoops, my bad~’

Awww yeah! Been a while since I had a fight with a youkai, wonder where have all the youkai been this whole time I’ve been adventuring? Probably scared of an ordinary magician such as myself hehe~ Setting this spellcard battle in motion, I gave Rumia the first turn, and she spreads her bullets in a series of patterns.

Blue bullets first,

colorful small bullets next,

then comes the yellow and green bullets,

then she spreads crystal bullets around,

and finally…

the pattern repeats?

…

These patterns are so… so ‘monotonous’! My first battle in a while, and this is what I come up against? Hmm maybe when she pops a spellcard, things will probably get a bit more exhilarating. I took out my Mini-Hakkero, charged it up a bit, then shot bullets back at her. It wasn’t long until she had activated her spellcard.

“ouchouchouch! now you’ve asked for it!!”

_“Night Sign - “Night Bird””_

And… it’s just as lacklustre as her non-spell! Fine, whatever. I, Marisa Kirisame, can make do with this. In fact, I got the perfect spellcard to use against her. I’ve rarely used it against anyone since they would simply run away before I could ever activate this, but when I get to, _oh boy it’s a treat._ Hands down my favourite spell to use, spellcard or not. One which, when casted, will shoot out a huge magical light beam to it’s victim. It goes by the name of;

_‘Love Sign - “Master Spark!”’_

If you want to have a bit of a backstory as to why I love this spell in particular, back when I was still a little girl going on adventures with my mentor Mima, I got lost and separated from her while we were exploring. And then suddenly, a huge scary youkai appeared! Since I was still a newbie to using magic, I couldn’t do much to help myself. I thought that would be the end of me, but then…

Boom, a rather tall lady swooped in and protected me from the evil youkai! The lady had a slim build, green hair, and she wears a plaid skirt. She never told me who her name was though. Anyways, she did this sweet magic thing where she raised her umbrella to have the tip face the sun, absorb and accumulate the sunlight into the tip, then blasted the youkai to smithereens using said sunlight! She even said this cool one liner before decimating them where it was like,

_‘You know, a very wise man once told me, and mind my French, ‘Bitches love cannons!’’_

It was so cool <3 Sooo cool that I jacked her swagger and made it mine hehe~ I’m joking, that lady was really kind to let me use that spell as my own, saying that I will do great things with it, and great things I shall do with it! Here we go now, doing exactly like how she did it.

I closed my eyes so I could envision myself being in her shoes,

I raised my Mini-Hakkero at the sky like it was her umbrella,

have it gather up energies from the sun,

and when it’s all fully charged,

I pointed it at the big scary youkai,

And finally, I activated the spell by shouting these very words;

‘Master….. SPARK!!’

A huge beam of light was shot out of my Mini-Hakkero, and onto Rumia! The beam was so powerful that one can even feel the recoil from the backside. The heat, the force, oh I could barely even hold my place, being pushed wayyy back compared to those other times I’ve casted this spell, heck I was trying really hard not to fall out of Fiddlesticks! The beam slowly dissipates until all the energies were exerted from my Mini-Hakkero, and… it seems that the spellcard battle ended. No response or any sort of comback from our dear friend Rumia. Worried that I might have accidentally exterminated an innocent youkai, I went to check the blast site if she was still okay.

‘Rumia! Are you okay there, buddy?’

“*sobs* no fair! *sobs* that really hurts you know!!! *sobs* at least go easy on me ToT”

Whoops, seems like I was I envisioned this a little bit too much, my badddd. Good thing we were on spellcard rules though, otherwise this would’ve been worse. Feeling sorry for the poor girl, I decided to give her have a bite of my arm as compensation. And yeah I know, there’s a huge chance that she’s literally going to rip my arm off but hey, she really does need a _hand_ hehe~

‘Uhmm, if I gave you one bite on my arm, would that make you happy?’

“*sobs* you will do that? *sobs* even though i lost to you??? *sobs*”

‘I mean as long as you don’t decide to bite my whole arm off, I’m fine.’

“*sobs* you sure? i might do that you know.”

‘You might-’

*nyom*

“thanks marisa!!!!!”

‘OW!! NOT RIGHT THERE GODDAMNIT BITE SOMEWHERE ELSE NOT THE VEIN!’

“oh sorry ^-^”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 let's go boys! I swear this is thing is like seven pages in my Words file. And yeah I know ACT 1 is most likely going to be a retelling of EoSD, with the bits of changes here and there to suit my need. As for the 'bullet hell' system, it seems like it's really hard to translate it to words honestly, since that was more of a 'show, don't tell' thing to begin with. But maybe I'll just replace that system for something along the lines of hand-to-hand combat? Who knows? (first time ever writing action so expect it to be really shitty) If there's any spelling mistakes or errors I've made in the story, please do tell in the comments, and as usual, stay tuned for more on the way!


End file.
